


there’s nothing left in my pulse

by rosewitchx



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Gun Violence, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Whumptober 2019, congratulations kat you technically psrticipated, does it count as whump if its 2 words long, i dont know what else to tag, its jot very happy guys, noir is baby guys im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewitchx/pseuds/rosewitchx
Summary: “why are you doing this?”in 1935, peter meets a familiar face.





	there’s nothing left in my pulse

**Author's Note:**

> title: dudo que lo encuentres - los mesoneros

“please,” peter chokes out. the rain pours from above; the night is cold, and just as always, the wind follows. “stop.”

a kick to the head follows. peter whines, and for a moment he glimpses color. his head is running circles. god, what will happen to him? he feels like he can’t breathe; the whole world is spinning, tone dots swimming through his vision, and in his daze he sees red dripping down onto the concrete. 

the prowler doesn’t say a word, still. there’s a familiar click, then, the bullet fits in naturally into its slot, and peter’s breath hitches. 

“why are you doing this?,” peter insists; stall as long as possible, he tells himself. it always works. villains have a need to monologue. 

the prowler smiles, sly. for a moment, it reminds peter of peni. he wonders, right then, if she’s finished her reading for class tomorrow. 

the bullet runs through his skull. above them, it begins to hail. 


End file.
